


Way Down

by StarRoseColors



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hermes and Persephone are Best Friends, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Inspired a bit by the song 'Way Down Hadestown' from Hadestown, Hades and Persephone reunite.





	Way Down

Spring came with the blossoming of beautiful flowers and new green grass. The world came to life and people celebrated. They celebrated as the seasons turned and gentle spring was replaced with the hot sun and the dark green of summer. Among them was a goddess dressed all in green. Demeter was happy, and the earth bloomed with her happiness.

Next to her, always, was a girl. Her dark skin like her mother’s mixed with the dark hair she had inherited from her grandmother. Like mortal maidens, she wore pale pink and white summer dresses, a crown of daisies entwined in her hair. Despite her smile, many noticed how sad Persephone’s green eyes were or how she never laughed. Sometimes, a young man by the name of Hermes appeared. He would nudge his sister-cousin, and then a playful spark lit up in her eyes before he pulled her into the current festivities. 

One balmy summer night, Hermes looked up to stare at something unknown. “Perse, I suggest you pack,” he called to her.

Persephone grinned brightly. As she hurried off, soon disappearing, Demeter let out a cry. “That wasn’t six months!”

“Sorry, Auntie! I don’t make the rules!” Hermes noticed the crowd of curious mortals.  _ “Down below lies a wealthy kingdom, ruled by the dead...” _ Demeter rolled her eyes as the crowd began to sing along, the mortals pulling out and starting to play instruments. Persephone reappeared in a dark purple dress with her hair empty of flowers, a suitcase in hand. A grin stretched her lips and her green eyes were happy.

She noticed the song and rolled her eyes as well before giggling. The sound was soft and sweet and made the mortals play with more enthusiasm. Demeter reached for her daughter, only for Hermes- like he did- to pull Persephone into a dance. The suitcase smacked into some of the crowd, but the duo were in full-blown laughter now to notice.

The mortals followed the hand-in-hand duo, Demeter following with a cold expression. The song continued, even as the group reached a large meadow. Beautiful white flowers blossomed from the green grass, gleaming in the moonlight. Persephone released Hermes’ hand to pluck a flower and tuck it behind her ear.

The ground opened and the song stopped.

Hades looked like a wealthy man, dressed in a fine black suit. Sparks of what looked like gold gleamed on his shoulders and danced in the air. Sunglasses hid his eyes. Persephone’s grin grew wider. Demeter piped up, unnatural anger in her voice.

_ “ _ You’re _ early.” _

Hades pulled off the glasses, revealing iron-grey eyes. “I missed you.” he said to his wife, ignoring his sister. Silence stretched.

“One, two, a one, two three four!” Hermes called out. The song started again.

Persephone brushed past her mother to take her husband’s outstretched hand. Demeter and Hermes watched as Hades led her down below the ground.

_ “Way down below…” _

The couple stopped at a golden elevator.

_ “Way down below…” _

The elevator doors opened with a creak. Hades led Persephone into the space, pressing a button.

_ “Underground!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!  
Tumblr: StarRoseColors.tumblr.com


End file.
